Jeanne d'Arc
This page contain info of Ruler from Fate/Another. (Special Thanks to Omni for completing this page.) Innates Magic Resistance : EX The determined spirit is impenetrable shield on its own. * Type : Class Skill - Passive ** Gives Ruler a layer of magic resistance that stacks *** Magic resistance per layer:3'''%(Stacks Up to '''4 Layers) ** Upgradable by attribute Improve Saint(unjust enemy cannot remove layers) Ruler's unwavering piety grants her layers of protection from magic. A layer is temporarily disabled whenever she takes a hit, and takes time to regenerate. Protection buff can be removed by soft dispel effects (e.g., S Scroll). Saint The scale of justice misses no sinner. Type : Personal Skill - Passive Each round, Ruler judges each enemy Servant by their K/D counts. Servants whose Kills are higher than their Deaths are marked as Unjust. Ruler's abilities gain special effects against Unjust enemies. Abilities Charisma Once the commander of national army, Ruler's ability to compel a person makes her sixteen-year-old appearance hardly relevant, * Mana Cost : 100 Mana ** Type ''': *** '''Hotkey : Q **** Ruler grants divine inspiration to an ally, granting a bonus to their primary stat and True Sight in a small radius for the duration. ***** lvl 1 : 10 to main stat and 300 True sight radius. Last for 3''' seconds ***** lvl 2 : '''15 to main stat and 350 True sight radius. Last for 4''' seconds ***** lvl 3 : '''20 to main stat and 400 True sight radius. Last for 5''' seconds ***** lvl 4 : '''25 to main stat and 450 True sight radius. Last for 6''' seconds ***** lvl 5 : '''30 to main stat and 500 True sight radius. Last for 7''' seconds **** '''Cast Range : 800 **** Cast Range Buffer : 200 **** Cast Time : 0.3 seconds **** Cooldown : 14 seconds Purge the Unjust By challenging the virtue of enemy with saint's will, Ruler can rend the minds of sinister ones * Mana Cost : 200 Mana ** Type : ** Damage type : Magical(Pure for unjust) *** Hotkey ''': W **** ''Ruler marks the ground with a holy symbol. After a delay, heavenly light strikes the area, damaging enemies and silencing them.UNJUST BONUS: Deals additional pure damage based on the difference between Kill and Death counts(K-D)'' ***** lvl 1 : '''300 damage and 0.5 seconds silence ***** lvl 2 : 375 damage and 0.75 seconds silence ***** lvl 3 : 450 damage and 1''' second silence ***** lvl 4 : '''525 damage and 1.25 seconds silence ***** lvl 5 :' 600' damage and 1.5 seconds silence ** Cast Range : 850 *** Radius : 350 ** Cast time : 0.3 seconds *** Light delay : 0.7 seconds ** Cooldown : 15 Seconds ** Unjust Pure Damage Bonus : 50(60) per kill difference ** Upgrade : Punishment( increase the pure damage dealt to unjust enemies and causes a 40% slow to unjust enemies) Ruler marks the ground with a holy symbol. After a delay, heavenly light strikes the area, damaging enemies and silencing them.UNJUST BONUS: Deals additional pure damage based on the difference between Kill and Death counts(K-D). God's Resolution * Type : Passive * Damage type : Magical ** Ruler's Attack has the chance to deal damage based on enemy's current health and revoke them from their master. *** lvl 1 : 4'''% of current health *** lvl 2 : '''5% of current health *** lvl 3 : 6'''% of current health *** lvl 4 : '''7% of current health *** lvl 5 : 8'''% of current health ** '''Upgrade : Punishment( deals damage based on Max Health) * Mana cost: 400 ** Type : ** Damage Type : Magical ** Hotkey : E *** Ruler's attacks have a chance to deal bonus magic damage based on the target's current health and revoke them from their Master. Channels the wrath of god around her, continuously dealing damage to nearby enemies and slowing their movement and attack speeds. Also ministuns.('''''Ruler is stunned and revoked from Master while casting.)'' **** lvl 1 : '''700(1050) total damage **** lvl 2 : 825(1238) total damage **** lvl 3 : 950(1425) total damage **** lvl 4 : 1075(1613) total damage **** lvl 5 : 1200(1800) total damage *** Slow: 50% *** Slow duration: 1 second *** Radius : 500 *** Cast time : 0.3 seconds *** Duration : 2(3) seconds *** Cooldown : 31 seconds *** Upgrade : Punishment(longer active duration, more damage dealt) Luminosite Eternelle * Mana Cost : 800 ** Type : Barrier Noble Phantasm ** Hotkey : R *** Ruler hurls her flag in target direction, rooting and dimensionally rooting enemies along its path. The flag is then planted in the ground, creating a sacred zone that reduces incoming damage for allied heroes.Whenever allies suffer damage, the flag is damaged as well. Destroying the flag removes root and lock statuses remaining on victims. UNJUST BONUS: Victims Take an Increase of 30% damage. **** lvl 1 : 35% damage reduction and 8''' flag health and last for '''2.0(2.7) seconds **** lvl 2 : 35% damage reduction and 11 flag health and last for 2.5(3.2) seconds **** lvl 3 : 35% damage reduction and 14 flag health and last for 3.0(3.7) seconds **** lvl 4 : 35% damage reduction and 17 flag health and last for 3.5(4.2) seconds **** lvl 5 : 35% damage reduction and 20 flag health and last for 4.0(4.7) seconds *** Cast Range : 1400 *** Cast Time : 0.9 seconds *** Flag Duration : 7 seconds *** Flag Vision : '''1100 ** '''Upgradeable : Symbol(Longer crowd Control duration) Saint(damage dealt by unjust will not lower flag health) Note0 Only one instance of Luminousite Eternelle can exist at a time. Note1 Winding up for new Luminousite Eternelle removes crowd control effects from last instance. Attributes Identity Discernment Master's Mana Required ': 8 Enables Identity Discernment. ''Identity Discernment '''Type : Personal Skill "Ruler pings all enemies' locations. This ability can be used only once per round. UNJUST BONUS: Also grants vision briefly." Notes: Using this ability causes an all chat notification. Reduces Presence Resonator's cooldown by 50%. "Ruler(Apocrypha) just used her authority to ping all enemy Servants on the map!" Improve Saint Master's Mana Required ': 12 Prevents Unjust enemies from damaging Magic Resistance:EX's stack or Luminous Eternelle's flag. In addition, any Servant who slays Ruler is credited with more kills instead of 1.Unjust Enemies take extra damage * Kill Credit : 3 * Unjust Units will take addition 10% damage from all sources Punishment * '''Master's Mana Required ': 17 ** Purge the Unjust Bonus damage per kill : 60 ** Purge the Unjust slow amount : 40% ** Slow duration 3 seconds ** God's Resolution duration : 3 seconds ** God's Resolution passive deals damage based of ''Max Health'' Divine Symbol * 'Master's Mana Required ': 12 ** Increases Duration of Luminosite Eternelle's by 0.7 Seconds and applies the current level of Charisma to allied Servants within it when created. La Pucelle (Combo) * '''Activation Sequence : None (triggered by death) * Status Requirement ': 20 in all stats ** ''Upon death, Ruler ascends to a spirit form, unable to cast spells and Command Seals but becoming invulnerable and gaining bonus movement and attack speed. While in spirit form, divine flame spreads from her to set nearby enemies ablaze, before she faces eventual death. *** If Ruler has died this way, she counts as alive at the round timeout when comparing the number of survivors between two teams '''while still in duration of this skill. *** If Ruler died right before her last standing allied falls, she is count as alive until the end of skill duration. *** La Pucelle does not activate if Ruler is the last standing hero on her team in DM mode. * Cooldown: 135 Gameplay Build Suggestion * Standard ** Skill Order : R = E > Stats > Q or R depend on game ** Core Attributes: Punishment, Improve Saint * Alternative ** Skill Order : max W > E > Stats > Q or R depend on game ** Core Attributes: Punishment, Improve Saint * Support ** Skill Order : R= E > W > Stats>Q depend on game ** Core Attributes: Punishment, Improve Saint,Divine Symbol Gameplay Tips Edit * Always has C on her, use C to setup your W. Follow it by blink into E (make sure to use A/B scroll beforehand) . * Ruler is excellent for counter play, use your W and blink E into clumped up enemies. * She is quite a slow servant, spent some skill points into move speed. Also worth putting skill points into are STR and mana regeneration. * Items can still be used while in spirit form. Consider holding onto S scroll and Berserk Scroll until death to provide lockdown and additional attack speed. * Luminosite Eternelle boasts the longest CC duration in the game, allowing her allies plenty of time to punish stationary enemy, since they also take extra damage. Use in conjunction with C scroll for guaranteed hit. Unadvised to be used on Berserker(4th) due to his Eternal Arms Mastership being able to removed CC effects. * Using for her Q can help in taking down wards for the team without wasting ward but at the cost of someone having to advance. * Should True Assassin kill Ruler when Improve Saint is taken, He is rewarded 3 Kills for his self-reconstruction instead of 1, but this also allows Purge the Unjust to deal more damage to a weak assassin. * Her Soft and sexy thighs make an amazing lap pillow. Category:Servants